


花墙【避役灯】

by NeonChameleon (CJX)



Category: Pocket Morties, Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, 微小银刀/羊毛卷？, 自创莫蒂
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJX/pseuds/NeonChameleon
Summary: 在瑞城的小角落里有一条长长的花墙，在晴光里绽放着。若是快乐的经行者看了，定会感叹这短暂夏日的美好；可在我眼里，被蛀虫一步步地扼杀生命力的它实在脆弱的让人叹息。甚至连那腐败了的，从花墙自己身上落下的花瓣，都能遮住几分本属于它的阳光呢。
Kudos: 1





	花墙【避役灯】

现在是夏季，酷暑蒸腾着瑞城里的每一个人，把他们摇晃成烦躁和模糊的尖叫。

羊毛卷莫蒂像一串汽水里的泡泡一样摇晃在沥青的路面上，双手插在蓝色牛仔裤的兜里。他蹦跳着，用两排白牙轻轻咬住干渴的舌头。路边，浅紫的雏菊，橙色的大丽花，红色的串钱柳，软粉色的丁香和黄色的桂花串在狂乱的热空气里绽放着，沉默却炽烈，像宇宙中几近爆炸的白矮星；更别提那些铃兰，满天星，牵牛，桃花和不知名的小蓝骨朵了。永远炎热的天气让人浮躁，让人沉不下心去爱别人，让（尤其是佛罗里达的）人变得癫狂；而羊毛卷莫蒂也在天空围成的笼里认输，蒸的只有爱这美景的心气了，当然他自己看不太真切。如果要有哪个来自西伯利亚的哲学大家，带着冷空气与思考后的痛楚突然出现在小绵羊的面前，他也只会像幼儿园的孩童一样大声地傻笑，然后一溜烟地钻上开着一大簇一大簇苹果花的树上，好像那里是什么装着压缩饼干，也许还有十几箱纯净水的避难所一样。

突然吹起口哨，羊毛卷莫蒂在这个无人的十字路口转弯，脚踝一弯拐进了石道旁边的青草地。路边的人家大多已经废弃，几块雕了花的石块躺在荒芜的花园里，像是什么古罗马的遗址。紫红色的，棉花外翻的，破了洞的沙发。老旧的婴儿车。竹子鱼竿？羊毛卷莫蒂把视线从旁边转回来，摇头晃脑地唱起歌来。  
“小小少年，很少烦恼，眼望四周阳光照！（*这首歌就叫《小小少年》）”  
他卡壳了。于是他又把视线转回了身边。右手边是一片石砖小墙，这让他想起自己小时候住过的房子，那里有一个马赛克石砖围成的游泳池。他一直很喜欢在那里玩，直到有一天他的外公在做实验时烦的大吼，然后一把把他的头按进那个小池子里。  
羊毛卷莫蒂伸手抚摸上了这面小墙，像任何一个孩童一样好奇与虔诚，像一个简单的，快乐的，有一段单纯的午后闲时的少年。然后他开始蹦蹦跳跳地前进，如同一个小仙子舞蹈着，在树荫下的阳光剪影里眯起眼睛。手上砖块传来滚烫的触感，啵啵声信号，他极度活跃的大脑里反射出巧克力味的冰激淋，破败腐烂的玫瑰，和白光的融化。燥青色的波正在他的视网膜里震动，酷热的天气给了他前所未有的温暖。

他感觉自己的生命无比真切，就像当时水疯狂地涌进咽喉时一样真切。

羊毛卷莫蒂被快乐驱动着疾跑了起来，在要喘不上下一口气的时候才磕绊地停下。右边的小砖墙已经不见了，只剩一小段金属栏杆便是下一个十字路口。不顾有没有破伤风病毒，羊毛卷莫蒂一下子冲上去双手握住栏杆。栏杆里面空空荡荡，只有一束孤单的灌木丛被盖上了白纱。小绵羊愣了一下，随后便欢快地咯咯笑了起来。  
“啊，原来如此。新婚快乐呀！”  
说完羊毛卷莫蒂舔了舔嘴唇。灌木丛小姐要结婚，他好想要吃糖，但是他连水也喝不上，也许他应该马上回去了。像被脚底下的地砖弹起来了一样，羊毛卷莫蒂猛地跳到右边的转口。  
他的右手边出现了一面花墙。  
这座花墙看起来至少有三米高，满满地遮住了墙里的人家。花墙的底色是繁茂的叶片，叶片间开满了五彩斑斓的各式花朵，初生的苞蕾们嫩的像是要滴出水来。啊，水！小绵羊踮脚向远方看去，只能看到这片花墙一直延伸到这条街的尽头。他轻叹了一口气，把双手插回兜里，又欢愉地蹦跳了起来，向着远处的家前进。  
也许悲伤不舍得在他身上停留太久。又或许悲伤并不理解他，正如他不理解悲伤一样。

而小绵羊也不会知道，花墙的另一面，一双透过橄榄绿的叶的眼睛，正死死地注视着他；而那双眼睛的主人，脚步正紧随着他前进的速度，在离他大概两英尺的地方，拿着一把小银刀一步一步地跟着他呢。  
那把小银刀上还留着另一个莫蒂的血液。

也许你会觉得那是个瑞克，但实际上那只是小银刀莫蒂。  
而杀人的事（或者说其实也不算杀人，鉴于那个莫蒂的物种）发生在今天上午，也就羊毛卷莫蒂走过来前刚刚几分钟吧。  
恰好今天小银刀莫蒂的心情很好，好就好在真他娘的一点也不好。准确来说，从几年前开始他的心情就再没好过了。他把几片镶嵌着许多不明颗粒的棕面包照例丢进烤面包机，就着已经有点发酸的牛奶，给自己的胃里塞了一顿比牢饭还不如的早餐后，丢下肮脏的碗出了门。在早已熟的不能再熟的周遭几条街道背书一样地走了一遍之后，小银刀带着更坏的脾气咣的一声推开自家院子的大门。  
然后他看见正在他的花丛里享受盛宴的鳄鱼莫蒂。

那些结着嫩粉花苞的桃树枝，在原来的树上已经一支都看不到了，在地上和鳄鱼的嘴里的数一数倒是能对上数量。而毫不知情的罪魁祸首并没有停下，他正用一支前掌压住一支桃树枝，像吃羊肉串一样，把花苞细嫩的茎啪啪地都咬断，再把骨朵咽进嘴里，发出的液体声响让小银刀莫蒂恍惚中觉得他是在吃什么会爆浆的软糖，而不是他家附近唯一有点活力的生物。满目狼藉的地上，除了桃树枝的尸体外，还躺着各种各样的植物产品，无言的指证着曾经的暴行：金银花的小细蕊，芭蕉的茎，乙女心（*一种多肉）的柱状叶片，还有虽然连一个部件都没有留下，但小银刀莫蒂很确定他们都已经赴了黄泉的，一大丛金黄的蒲公英。  
连片特他妈苦的蒲公英叶都没留下啊。  
小银刀莫蒂气得尖叫一声，拿起手边滚烫的藤木大扫把砸向了鳄鱼莫蒂，后者则惨叫起来，他们开始在小小的庭院里追逐。小银刀莫蒂感觉那把扫把快要把自己的手灼伤了，所以他更加愤怒的用它打向鳄鱼莫蒂；而加强了的力量瞬间又通过反作用力还给了他。他的手不禁疼痛地松开了，喉咙的生疼与愤怒引来的眼泪接踵而至。  
他沙哑着狂吼，鳄鱼莫蒂害怕的停下来回头看他。他真不敢相信一只鳄鱼还会这么蠢，蠢到站在那里让人打。但也许，他想，这是因为他是个莫蒂。所以，即使是身为多富有攻击性的鳄鱼，也懦弱而无主见，就像其他所有的莫蒂一样，就像莫蒂永远会做的那样。  
想到这里的小银刀彻底的失了控。他拔出插在腰间的小银刀，狠狠破开鳄鱼身上坚硬的甲鳞，把刀刺进鳄鱼莫蒂的尾巴里。鳄鱼莫蒂发出尖利的叫声，挣扎然无果。  
而下一刀刺在鳄鱼的心脏上。

正收拾着鳄鱼的尸体，羊毛卷莫蒂的歌声透过花墙钻进了小银刀的耳朵里。  
小银刀从它的主人颤抖的手中掉了下来。小银刀莫蒂不想进监狱，当然，他抹去了一个人的生命，所以他选择用再抹去另一条来忏悔。他蹲下捡起小银刀，再站起来，拿着刀沿着花墙在墙的另一边缓缓地挪起了步子。  
然后是回到当前时间线。

现在是七月末，七月末是最适合结束的季节了，也许羊毛卷莫蒂该感到感激。  
又或许他当然绝对不应该感激要杀了他的人了，他应该感谢那些被他牙齿碾碎过的草莓和巧克力珠，应该感谢偶尔处在最完美比例的午后金光，应该感谢他正在抚摸的，深厚扁平的绿叶子，应该向他现在这样一直笑着，因为上帝会保佑爱笑的人。  
羊毛卷莫蒂抚摸着花墙蹦跳着前进，这让想与他保持同样速率，又不想像他一样跳的小银刀莫蒂很快就厌烦了。他快步走向花墙的终点，那需要大概两分钟去到达。  
如果在这段路上，他能感到有点纠结和犹豫的话，那会非常完美。这样，我既可以多写点内容，也能证明他心中，多少还有点对生命的敬畏。可惜他并没有，并没有犹豫，也并没有敬畏。他的每一步都很坚定，或者说，也算不上坚定，他的步伐就像从家赶向公司的上班族一样，没被赋予任何情感，他只是要去那里完成一个任务，写一篇文案养活自己，就像杀一个人让自己不用被警察抓。一个很扭曲的就像，当然了。  
小银刀莫蒂终于赶到了花墙的另一头，这堵花墙的确有点太长了。他拔出小刀靠在花墙上，心脏有力地怦怦跳动，手上流汗，不是因为害怕，只是因为紧张。花墙在风中哗哗响，在小银刀的心里燃起了一股莫名其妙的瘙痒，他不耐地皱起了眉头，暗暗咒骂着羊毛卷莫蒂的磨蹭。  
而小绵羊再过了大概五分钟后才蹦跳着赶到花墙的末梢。  
当他迈出再下一步时，小银刀莫蒂猛地向前冲出来，把刀狠狠刺向羊毛卷莫蒂的方向。  
上帝显灵了一瞬，小绵羊竟然往后仰了一下，躲过了这一击。他愣了一下，随即转头玩了命的向反方向跑，而小银刀被惯性甩到旁边之后也马上向着小绵羊的方向追了上去。  
他们开始在花墙的边上追逐。

小绵羊的体力竟然惊人的好，沿着花墙跑出几十米后，他们间的距离不但没有缩小，反而还拉大了。小银刀莫蒂边上气不接下气地喘，边在心里咒骂着夏天的一切，暴晒的日光，花朵的淡香，他的上衣已经湿透了，眼前也开始慢慢昏花。  
快到花墙的末端时，突然，羊毛卷莫蒂的脚底拌了一下。天赐良机，小银刀一下子把他们之间从原来的三四米，拉成了一伸手就能够到的距离。他趁机把自己的刀捅向了小绵羊的左肩膀。  
小绵羊惨叫一声，抓住了自己的左手大臂。他颤抖着后退了几步，然后转身跑向花墙的另一边。小银刀使劲地甩了一下自己的刀；鲜红的血液从上面飞溅下来，在花墙上留下一道可怖的血印，看起来像是一道伤疤。他也转向花墙的另一面，小绵羊不出所料的蹲在离他十几米的地方。跑步时的摆臂再一次拉开了他的伤口，疼痛和恐惧剥夺了他的行动能力，他啜泣着，鲜血源源不断地从伤口里涌出来，染红了他黄色的T恤。小银刀逼近他，羊毛卷莫蒂向后挪了两下，一屁股坐在地上。  
“为什么要杀我？我什么也没干！”青少年的清脆嗓音被哭泣染的嘶哑，小银刀叹了一口气。“灭口啊，很显然不是吗？”  
“灭，灭口？可是我什么也没看见......”小绵羊颤抖着，又往后蹭了蹭。小银刀突然有点彷徨，整个眼前的场景在他面前扭曲成橘子的鲜橙色，夏天的颜色。  
“我知道。”他本来该说“谁知道？”，但他被热空气冲乱了理智。“就一下，不疼。”  
他把小绵羊搂到怀里，轻轻地亲了一下他满头羊毛卷下沾满汗珠的额头。羊毛卷莫蒂在他的亲吻下紧紧闭上了眼睛，两颗泪珠从脸颊上滚落，像是新鲜采摘下来的水果，小银刀莫蒂这样想着。他深吸了一口气，暖暖的空气涌入鼻腔，轻软的像是羊羔的肚皮。  
然后他把小银刀用力地打进了羊毛卷莫蒂的心脏。

有人说瑞城已死，其实并不准确。  
瑞城一直活着，只是城中总是向死者屠杀向生者，所以从来没有活出生命的样子罢了。  
花墙在晴光里绽放着，花香盖住了庭院里尸体腐烂的气息。小银刀莫蒂若有所思地望着窗外的景色，但他的视线一直被蒸腾的热空气模糊。  
所以以后他应该也不大会看了。他转身离开了窗。  
寂寞而沉默的窗户里，沥青的路面空空荡荡，仿佛从来没有谁来过。


End file.
